


They Hate Date

by BucketWitch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Hope you enjoy, If you know what this is, These two hate date, Wrote this in the middle of the night like a feral madwoman, You literally cannot tell me otherwise, i see you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketWitch/pseuds/BucketWitch
Summary: Amanda and Diana hate each other, to an extent. Enough to date each other, at least.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	They Hate Date

“I cannot believe this.” 

Diana Cavendish stood, pacing around the room in what was almost a blind rage. 

“Of all the things! I knew I should have stopped hanging around the six of you months ago. And NOW-“

Amanda was trying her hardest to tune it all out, but it wasn’t working all that well. Diana’s voice was one that could get to you, break through your hardest attempts at a peaceful, blissful wait in a classroom. But on Diana raved about Amanda’s idiocy, about how she couldn’t believe what had happened, how she was going to kill Amanda for getting her stuck here. 

“Could you maybe calm down for five seconds? It’s just detention, it’s not like it’s going to kill you. Just sit down and sleep through it.” Amanda said after a while, ready to bang her head on the wall she was leaning on. 

“Calm down?!” Diana snapped. “Why would I calm down? I have never had detention in my life, O’Neill. In my LIFE.” 

“Sounds boring.”

Diana looked ready to kill in a heartbeat. Ready to storm over there and choke Amanda until she blacked out. Of course, she would never act so violently, but there was definitely rage building under that carefully constructed calm attitude. 

“Besides, it was your idea. I thought it sounded cool, so I tried it.” Amanda shrugged.

“I was joking, Amanda.”

“Really? Well, it was kind of hard to tell, given you’ve never seemed to express an emotion in your life, let alone told any kind of joke. How was I supposed to know?”

Diana finally stopped her pacing, turned to face Amanda, and almost bowed up at her. If she had her wand, she probably would have knocked her out, for the rest of the time.

“When have I ever seriously suggested fire as a good idea? Never! I never have! Because I’m not some kind of lunatic!”

“A lunatic? Really?” Amanda said, raising an eyebrow. 

She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and they sat in silence for a while. She was the one to break the silence, though.

“You know, you flaunt around your perfection constantly.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You’re Diana Cavendish, nothing could ever touch your level of skill or perfection because you’re the descendant of one of the Nine. There’s no way you could fuck up, or be a living being, huh? So above the rest of us that I’m surprised you haven’t abandoned your own team yet, telling Holbrooke that they’re just too bad at magic, or to fucking human, or not some kind of dumbass shit like that. I bet you only tolerate them, huh? Just like you do the rest of us. You can’t stand those two you have to be associated with even though they worship the ground you walk. Because they aren’t perfect, they aren’t yo—”

_SMACK!_

Amanda was cut off, by Diana storming over there and backhanding her. It had been hard, too. Harder than she thought the Brit was capable of. A part of her was a little proud. Most of her though, most of her was fuming mad at the smack. Rage filled and hazing her vision red. 

“Look here, O’Neill,” Diana began, her hand currently holding a fistful of Amanda’s shirt, yanking her close. “Say what you want about me, and how insufferable I am, but if you ever call my care of my friends into question again, I swear on my life, I will make you bleed so bad you’ll beg me to kill you.”

Amanda sat there for a few moments, and for a second her heart had sped up, if only a little. Diana’s tone had been full of threat, of anger, and of a surprising amount of danger. But once the moment had passed, she let out a laugh.

“Make me bleed?” she said, as she grabbed Diana’s wrist and pried her hand off of her shirt. No matter how good Diana was with magic, they didn’t have their wands, and she had the arm strength of a dry noodle. Amanda was easily stronger than her. “Looks like I’ve gone and pissed you off. Good, it’s always better when you’re ready to maim me.”

Before either of them knew it they were kissing. A heated, furious fight for dominance, that Amanda almost always won. There was plenty of biting and scratching as they did this familiar, hate-filled dance, nearly ripping each other’s clothes off in the security of the locked, unsupervised detention room.

Amanda could add this to the steadily growing list of the rooms they had hatefucked in, she kind of hoped that one day they’d manage to do it in every room of Luna Nova before they left. She had thought about telling Diana about the list more than once, knowing that it would probably set her off on a new level of anger, but she wasn’t willing to risk losing that list. 

It took them about an hour, a new record, to run out of steam. While they got dressed again and did their best to look like they had just come in, they surveyed and appreciated the damage they had done to one another. Diana was mostly covered in bruises and hickies, as Amanda loved to watch her struggle to hide those. Amanda on the other hand was in much worse shape. Diana liked to leave marks that wouldn’t go away. Most times it was nail marks, punctures in her arms, scratches down her back that were occasionally deep enough to bleed. This time though, she had bitten Amanda’s shoulder hard enough to bleed, something that would scar without a doubt. 

The only thing that hid the bloodstain on Amanda’s white shirt as a result was the vest, which perfectly covered it. 

By the time they had finished, they had about ten minutes left before they would be let out, and used it to snipe at each other. 

“Wow, Diana. Didn’t know you had a thing for biting.”

“I didn’t think you would enjoy it as much as you did. I scar you, and you wear it like a trophy.”

Amanda grinned, kicking her feet up on the desk and reclining back in the chair she had sat down on. 

“Of course I do. Just another reminder that you love being topped by me so much that you can’t help but hurt me for it.”

That earned Amanda a harsh glare, but before another retort could come, a professor had walked in. Once they were let go, they walked side by side for a bit, before going to split ways to go to their dorms.

“Well, as nice a time as I had today,” Amanda said with a grin. “I have to go to my room, eat some snacks, and then pass out for the rest of the day.” Their little romp had been exhausting.

“That sounds like quite a good plan.” Diana agreed. “The only one you’ve ever come up with.”

With a short laugh Amanda waved, and started up the stairs.

“See you later, Princess!~”


End file.
